


After the Afterparty

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn with some plot, Suits, rhink, shorty awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending the Shorty Awards, it's time to continue the party privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Afterparty

They are at the afterparty, mingling. They need to meet and chat with the other people there, share their thoughts and feels about the winnings. They are happy to do so but same time they would like to have a celebration of their own. They didn't think they would win both of the categories they were nominated in. They try to stick together when people they know and don't know come to them to congratulate and have small talk with them. Every once in a while, they drift apart momentarily and they search for each other with their gazes over other people to keep them at least within sight. 

Then, when Link talks to some older lady he is not sure if he had ever met before but the woman speaks to him like they'd been friends forever. Link looks to the direction where he had seen Rhett last time but notices he is not there anymore. He doesn't hear the woman's words anymore all he wants to do is spot his best friend from the crowd. It is usually easy to do since Rhett is so tall he can be seen from a good distance but this time Link can't see the blonde hair above anyone else's heads. He nods at the woman occasionally, acting like he is still listening. He doesn't want to be rude.

Link feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns his head to look who it is. Rhett gives him a faint smile and greets the woman, his hand still on Link's shoulder. Link tries not to look too happy about it, though he is. Rhett was away about ten minutes maximum and he was a little worried already but he is not gonna admit it. Not even to himself. He just doesn't want to be left alone with so many people he doesn't know.

When the woman leaves them alone Rhett gets in front of Link. ''Should we leave this party now?'' His voice is a soft murmur in the otherwise loud room. The look in Rhett's eyes is the same one Link has currently. They've been excited for an entire day, there has been so much going on but most of all they want to share their happiness with each other.

Link smiles and looks at Rhett behind his glasses, raising his eyebrows. ''Already?''

They have spent several hours there so it's not like they are leaving too early to raise some questions but Link wants to make sure Rhett is meaning what he think he is.

Rhett blinks slowly and nods. It's difficult for Link not to touch Rhett right then and there, he wants to wrap his arms under Rhett's jacket and hug him tightly but he can hold himself back. ''Okay.'' He says and nods jerkily.

They let their producer know they are leaving. She joins them and sits between them in the car on the way back to the hotel. Link mostly looks out of the window, trying to keep his thoughts away from what is about to come while Rhett has still energy to talk about the night with Stevie.

At the hotel's lobby, they go separate ways. Stevie's room is on another floor and she enters in the nearly full elevator, leaving the two guys waiting for an another one.

They step into the empty elevator and Rhett's hand is already trying to sneak it's way to Link's waist, under the light grey suit jacket. He has to withdraw his hand quickly when some other man joins them in the same elevator in the last second before the doors close. Rhett leans on the left side of the elevator and Link leans on the right side. The man stands in front of them, his back towards them. Rhett looks at Link from the corner of his eye and strokes his beard. Link pretends like he is not noticing it. There is no such thing as being 'too careful' around other people.

Thankfully his floor is before theirs and the man leaves the elevator. Link turns so he is leaning his back on the mirrored wall instead of his side. Rhett turns a little too, he takes a good look at Link from head to toe and back. The smaller man's jacket is unbuttoned and his hands hold tightly at the railing behind him, leaving his upper body invitingly open to Rhett to look at.

Link's eyes are fixated on his friend's crotch. He sees a bulge and he hopes it's a real thing and not some trick the fabric of the trousers make.

When the elevator finally stops at their floor they hurry out. Link searches for the keycard from his pant's pockets and nearly drops it while trying to open the door. Rhett is standing right behind him and Link can feel his hot breath on his neck.

They barely get to close the door when they are all over each other already. The hours of looking each other and slightly brushing against each other pass as a foreplay. Rhett is sucking and biting Link's lower lip eagerly when Link's shaky hands try to open Rhett's shirt without ruining it. He is half-way done with the buttons when Rhett grabs him by his shoulders and leads him to the end of the bed. Slightly he strokes Link's cheek with the back of his hand and admires the swollen, shiny lips. 

Link's eyes are glimmering as he looks up to Rhett's hooded ones. The urge to get off keeps rising. They can't wait any longer. Link fumbles with his belt with Rhett's assistance and with a loud clinking noise it drops on the floor. Link gets to push his trousers only below his butt when Rhett pushes him. Link falls on his back on the bed, he crawls deeper and rests his head on the soft pillow. Rhett tugs Link's light grey pants all the way off, leaving his lower half completely bare and his hard cock resting on his belly. Link's mouth is wide open and he breaths heavily, it feels like forever when Rhett opens his pants and throws his jacket on the floor.

Neither of them can't remember last time they were in such heat they can't even get all of the clothes off. Link spreads his legs while opening the buttons of his black shirt. Rhett has his pants finally open and he crawls on top of Link. He strokes Link's exposed chest while Link tries to find the bottle of lube from the nightstand's drawer. He hands it to Rhett when he locates it and he sees how Rhett pushes his blue pants lower. Link grabs his painfully hard cock and strokes. He moans as he waits for Rhett to get ready. If Link could speak he would tell Rhett to hurry up. He is squirming and aching from the anticipation. His eyes are closed as he keeps jerking himself off. Then Rhett lifts Link's legs up from the back of his knees and Link presses his head hard on the pillow. He nearly screams when the tip of Rhett's cock pushes in him. Then he chuckles, he knows he sounds a little overexcited.

Rhett looks at the hot sight of Link under him. Link is biting his fist not to make too loud moans and with the other hand Link is holding on the sheets for dear life as he starts to pound in the smaller man. Strands of dark hair fall onto his forehead and his eyes are squeezed shut tightly. 

For a split second Link is worried about his good clothes getting wrinkled between him and the bed. But then he opens his eyes and sees Rhett staring at him while he fucks into him hard. There are so much lust and love in the greenish, needy eyes. Link whimpers weakly, he thrusts back as much as he can, desperate to get off. He can only imagine how they must look like from the side. His bare legs hanging in the air while his almost clothed upper body is pressed on the mattress, shirt and jacket sprawled on the sheets. Rhett still has his shirt on, Link only had a chance to unbutton it halfway open before he was roughly pushed on the bed. Rhett's blue pants are still on too and Link can't see but his shoes are probably still on as well. None of it matters at the moment. The best feeling is Rhett's big, slick cock filling and stretching him over and over again. It brushes past the wonderful spot in Link repeatedly, making him one whimpering mess on the bed. 

Link is sweating and he is close, he can tell Rhett is close too. The taller man bites his lips and moans escape his mouth despite that. He lowers his bigger body closer to Link's. He places his hands on the pillow either side of Link's head and picks up the pace of fucking him. The incoherent noises coming out of Link's mouth are a mix of mews, whimpers, and moans. It's still the best sound Rhett has ever heard and he loves to get those noises out of him. He makes a quick grin from the accomplishment.

Rhett fucks him so hard it's difficult to keep his legs up. Rhett's face is close to his and he glances at his lips. Rhett takes the hint and crashes his lips against Link's. He moves his hips in a steady rhythm and feels Link's hand going under his shirt and on his nipples, twisting and rubbing them. He has to break the kiss. ''Please baby... Are you close? I can't hold back much longer...''

''Mmmhhhmm...'' Link still can't get proper words out of his mouth. He reaches down to, once again, stroke his cock. It's all wet from pre-come and his strokes are slippery. It makes wet noises along with Rhett's cock when his cock enters him. With clothes on he is sweating so much and Rhett is too, where the bare skin is showing it's glistening from it. The air between them is so hot he needs to gasp for more air. He sinks his teeth into Rhett's fabric covered shoulder as his body starts to tense. He arches his back and cries out while his teeth are still digging in the man. 

Link is afraid he is going to burst a vein from his forehead he comes so hard. He keeps his tense body still while Rhett keeps fucking him. He presses his cock tightly until the last spurt of hot, white come shoots out, landing on his chest. He starts to tremble from the aftershocks as he lays on the bed. He is limp but keeps his legs up and wide apart for Rhett who gets on his knees, pulling Link with him to get him in the optimal position. Link looks up at him, pleading for him to come soon. He plays with the come on his chest, dipping his fingers into it and smearing it around a little. He brings the two fingers to his lips and smiles at Rhett.

Rhett buries himself in for the last time and stays still while growling. The sight of Link sucking his fingers clean was too much for him. It's Link's trick to make him come over the edge. He empties all he has into his best friend, his partner for life. He groans and shudders from the intense feeling. Link's muscles of his sweet, tight asshole are squeezing his cock, almost like milking every drop of come out of him. When the shuddering stops he pulls slowly out, wanting to hear that wet and dirty popping noise it makes. He chuckles when Link makes barely audible whines when the come starts to trickle out.

Rhett lifts one of Link's legs over his head to get beside him. He collapses on the bed on his back. Together they lay there, getting their breathing steady again. Link starts to feel a little cold after the sweating stops and it cools on his skin. His legs are still spread wide but they are too numb and tingling to move just yet. ''Congratulations, brother,'' Rhett mutters sleepily.

Link can't help but laugh. ''Same to you, same to you...'' He then turns onto his side and puts his hand over Rhett's belly. He plays with the buttons of Rhett's shirt still unopened and pops every one of them open and when he is done he spreads the shirt open. He leans closer and plants small kisses on the smooth skin there. His fingers go to play with the sensitive nipples and he brings his mouth to the other.

They are not ready for another round but Link just wants to taste and caress the bigger man he loves so much. He puts his leg around him and pushes himself on Rhett while his mouth is still exploring his chest. ''Oh, you're gonna ruin my pants,'' Rhett says quietly, not really caring.

''Sorry...'' Link moves up a little keeping his come covered hole away from the 'precious' pants.

''To who were you showing your ass today?'' Rhett asks then.

''What? At the party? You saw that?'' Link stops the kissing and looks Rhett into his eyes to find out if he is being humorous or serious. Link thinks he is serious but then the intense stare softens and Rhett starts to laugh.

''Well, there is video evidence of it. I'd see it sooner or later anyway.'' Rhett moves the wild strands of hair out of his forehead and then lets his hand travel down from his shoulder to his chest and the drying come there.

''Aww, are you jealous?'' Link pouts.

''Nah... It's not your fault your butt looks so damn good in those pants.'' His hands go to squeeze and cup Link's currently bare asscheeks.

''Mmmm, we should clean up this mess, it's getting late.'' Link sits up on Rhett's lap and then swings a leg over him to get up from the bed. Link drops the jacket and shirt from his shoulders and tosses them on the chair nearby. He picks up the pants and the belt too and tosses them at the same place. Rhett gets up from the bed too and starts to strip. Link is about to enter the bathroom but then he hears Rhett: ''Dang it!''

Link turns to look and sees Rhett holding his shirt up. ''What?''

''You freaking bit holes on my shirt with those super sharp fangs of yours! This was a new shirt!'' Rhett curses.

Link giggles. ''Sorry, man. I didn't mean to...''

''You're not making a habit out of this. It was bad enough you ruined my shirt at the VidCons with the marker two years in a row. If this happens next year here and there are holes in my _new_ shirt because of you... I'm really gonna make you pay for all of them.'' Rhett makes his most serious face he possibly can.

Link ignores all that seriousness. ''Yes, yes. I get it, no holes. So, are you gonna join me or continue cry over about it more?'' Link winks at him and steps into the bathroom.

Rhett thinks twice but then lets the shirt drop, not caring if it gets dirty since it's ruined already and can't be fixed. He sighs and shrugs to himself and follows Link to the bathroom. He sees steaming water pour over Link's tanned, lean back and the shirt is long forgotten. Link glances Rhett over his shoulder with a breathtaking grin of his and Rhett closes the bathroom door behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this at [my Tumblr page](http://jacularmetteld.tumblr.com/) already but I might as well here! I know I have other fics unfinished and I will get to those as soon as I can. But when I have something in my head like this little fic I just have to get it out because it will haunt me until I do and then I sure can't write anything else.  
> BUT I hope you all still enjoyed this one! Comments and kudos are very welcome! ^_^ Thanks to all of you, lovely readers!
> 
> Oh, and the ''video evidence'' [is here](https://youtu.be/B4_CytD1y3A?t=95) if someone has not seen it already. (Youtube link)


End file.
